Final FazQuest
Other than me, only Bolt-Weed and TonicHedgefox are allowed to edit this page. Final FazQuest is a game containing two games at once (which can't be purchased separately). Hence the name, it's the illative and last installment of the FazQuest series. It was rated T by ESRB, and 12+ by PEGI. It got an 11+ rating from ELSPA. The compilation's released for all consoles FazQuest has been on, with the addition of Android devices, Wii U and PlayStation 4. The name is an obvious parody on Final Fantasy. The compilation is the 4th game in the now concluded series, a nod to Five Nights at Freddy's 4 being the last game in the original Five Nights at Freddy's story. |-|Foxy's Nightmare= Foxy's Nightmare is the first game in the compilation, and must be completed to unlock The Last Animatronic. It's the penultimate chapter of the story. Story Springtrap deactivates all of the animatronics and puts a chip in their programming that traps them in their dreams, and so the heroes must find a way to wake up. There's only one way to do so: defeat Nightmare. |-|The Last Animatronic= The Last Animatronic is the final game in the FazQuest series. Story Chapter I: The End of the Chain It's 2019. Fazbear's Fright burnt to the ground. All remaining animatronics were auctioned off on a jumble sale. They were sold to Fritz Smith, alias The Phone Guy, who faked his death in FNAF 1 and escaped. He went to the 1987 restaurant and laid the animatronics in. Smith then backed off, hoping everybody forgets about the animatronics. At night, they activate, and notice Bonnie missing. Freddy notices Bonnie near Golden Freddy, Springtrap and The Puppet. Springtrap commands Golden Freddy to "do the thing". Springtrap then quickly exits the building as The Puppet fades away. After this, Golden Freddy starts to charge, and ultimately, he creates a giant implosion, setting the building on fire and destroying a huge chunk of the world... Chapter II: Death and Decay Freddy activates, to find himself alone. Completely alone. He was in a giant rocky area. The sky was yellow. GF's destruction had caused the worst thing that could happen: Half of the earth was broken. Rocks flew in the air, with an empty void below. After traversing several levels, he encounters Foxy, who tells that Springtrap is nowhere to be seen. There's no sign of Golden Freddy either. There's now only one more piece of evil to take care of: The Puppet. After traversing more levels, Freddy finds more and more of his friends. He ultimately encounters BB and JJ dead. Next to them is a Music Box. The player has two choices at this point: #Investigate: Investigate the box. Selecting this results in The Puppet jumping out of the box and killing the player, causing a Game Over. #Run: Flee, as the Music Box is a bad sign. Selecting this option results in the game progressing. Chapter III: Wasted With the right side of the world messed up (including Australasia), only Europe remains, with a small chunk of Canada and Connecticut as well. Freddy and co encounter the remains of what's now Fredbear and Friends, and this becomes the hub from that point onwards. They encounter Cerastes, Milky, Pierré and Quack there as well. As soon as they exit, Gekko attacks them, and a fight begins. After that, Freddy and co. venture further with several drama and boss battles, until they arrive at an oasis. After that, they reach their final destination: A giant flying tableland, where The Puppet resides. Chapter IV: The Apocalypse The Puppet waits for the animatronics to arrive there. Once they do, The Puppet sets the ground under them on fire. Upon Bonnie asking where Springtrap is, The Puppet reveals he fled to Belgium. Golden Freddy reappears, but is knocked into the fire by an enraged Toy Chica, killing him. As vendetta, The Puppet kills all animatronics but the two Freddys. Toy Freddy is decapitated, but Freddy avoids the slash. He fights The Puppet one last time. This time, The Puppet has 150000 HP (surprising Freddy, who breaks the fourth wall). After the fight, The Puppet is nearly defeated, but quickly shoves Freddy off the plate, but right before Freddy dies, he wishes that everything returns to normal, but with a few changes. A white flash occurs and everything turns back to normal. All restaurants merged into one big restaurants, with Fazbears' Fright for the teenagers as well. Golden Freddy and Springtrap are now back Fredbear and Spring Bonnie again, and are now entertainers. The Puppet never exists, and JJ takes his role as the one who gives presents to the children. The Bite of '87 never happened, the child that was supposed to be the victim now revolts against the Big Brother (who feels remorse). Purple Guy never killed or was killed, and instead worked as technician at the restaurant. Everything and everyone is now happy, and the evil is wiped out... forever... Enemies Coming soon. Category:Spinoffs Category:Games